Hazel Dream
by Draquill
Summary: Chapter 2: Apa yg terjadi pada Minato? Apa yang Jiraiya mau dari Minato? Pertemuan apakah yang ada dihadapannya? Warn : Non-AU, canon, typo, Pre-Ep 489, OC, SLOW-DEV relationship. Enjoy
1. Prologue: Trading Fates

**Draquill's note :** _Welcome to hell!_ *dijitak* Boong deng, cma bercanda, cuy.. Ralat deh, _WELCOME TO MY FISRT FIC !_ Sejak baca Naruto ep – 498 aq jdi demen banget ama MinaKushi jdi kepengen bikin ficnya. Truss... *drumroll mode on* jadi dech fic ini *gtu aja bangga bngt ya ?* hehehe... Maap klo di fic ini terlalu formal soalnya fic – fic yg aq bca slama ini semuanya formal *kcuali dialog – dialognya klo diperlukan, aq usahain biar bisa ada humor – humor dikit, ok?

Sebelum mulai, aq maw kasih beberapa warning yg berlaku bagi chapter – chapter lainnya dulu biar taw kira –kira bakal jadi fic yg gimana :

**Non – AU : **Adanya cma ide ninja, tpi pada dasarnya Naruto itu memang di dunia ninja :P Maap bagi penggemar AU, bakal diusahain biar ada ide AU *mudah – mudahan...*

**Canon :** Jelas, MinaKushi gitu looh !

**OC : **Bakal ada OC bikinanku asli. Nama – namanya ? *evil smirk* Liat aja sendiri ;P *nyolot bgnt sich lo!*

**Pre – ep 498 :** Memang ga begitu mirip sama aslinya tpi sekitar begitu dech ... hehe

**War : **PERANG ! Entah aq bisa bikin fighting – scene yg bagus ato nggak, aq butuh saran nnti

**Blood : **Dimana ada perang, disitu ada darah ! Wkwkwkwkwk... bagi yg trauma darah/takut darah silahkan melarikan diri sebelum meledak.

Nah, Enjoy ~

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel Dream<strong>

_Prologue : Trading Fates_

* * *

><p>Uzumaki Keiro sedang bingung.<p>

Negara aliansi Konoha menawarkan suatu tawaran demi kebaikan kedua negara maupun di dunia ninja. Uzumaki Mito sedang menunggu ajalnya, ia tahu ia harus mencari seseorang yang dapat menggantikannya menyimpan bijuu itu. Memang bisa ia mengirimkan salah satu shinobi terkuatnya, tetapi shinobi itu juga memerlukan chakra yang banyak untuk menahan bijuu didalamnya. Ia sudah berusaha mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Sandaime Hokage tetapi menurutnya Sandaime Hokage tidak banyak membantu kecuali untuk satu hal.

Mengirimkan anak perempuannya sebagai murid pindahan dan menukarnya dengan salah satu shinobi terkuat di Konoha.

Sebenarnya, ia sendiri berniat untuk menawarkan diri, tetapi Uzushiogakure masih membutuhkan pemimpinnya dan istrinya sudah lama tiada untuk menjaga anak – anaknya. Sekilas ia berpikir bahwa mengirim anak perempuannya mungkin memang solusi yang terbaik karena chakranya yang sedari awal memang paling istimewa dan kekuatan chakranya cukup kuat untuk menahan bijuu itu. Ada kemungkinan besar juga bahwa apabila anak perempuannya tinggal cukup lama di Konoha mungkin Uzumaki Mito dapat menggantikan peran ibu bagi putrinya untuk sementara waktu, dengan demikian dia lebih bisa mengurangi sisi _tomboy_nya karena tidak pernah dididik oleh sang ibu. Atau memiliki teman yang lebih banyak ketika tiba di Konoha.

Mungkin Keiro tidak akan selalu berada di sisinya lagi tapi ia masih bisa mengunjungi Konoha sewaktu – waktu ia bebas atau acara tertentu_. Atau... aku mengirim Koujiro untuk menemaninya. Mm... tidak, tidak.. ia masih harus menyelesaikan misi itu... _Mungkin dia harus membiarkan anak perempuannya sendiri, lagipula pasti ia bisa menemukan teman baru di Konoha.

Sekarang masalah utamanya adalah, bagaimana cara membujuk putrinya untuk pergi ke Konoha tanpa paksaan untuk menjadi jinchuriki Kyuubi selanjutnya?

Keiro berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah jendela dibelakangnya, menatap anak perempuan berambut merah sedang mengajak anak laki – laki berambut merah yang lebih tua darinya untuk bertarung lagi.

Suara anak perempuannya terdengar jelas sampai ke gedung tempatnya berpijak, _"Koujiro nii – san, ayo bertanding lagi denganku! Kali ini aku harus menang!" _ujar anak perempuan berambut merah itu sambil menarik – narik jubah Koujiro yang terus berjalan ke arah pintu masuk gedung itu. Koujiro hanya tersenyum, _"Aku malas, lagipula aku baru saja pulang dari misi yang diberikan Tou – san, dengan cara inikah kau menyambutku, 'Shina?" _

Anak perempuan berambut merah itu hanya mendengus, _"Ayolah, ya ya ya ? Sekarang aku sudah bisa menggunakan **Mizu – bunshin** seperti Aniki! " _pintanya. Koujiro berhenti sejenak dan menggelengkan kepalanya, _"Kau tahu? Kamu itu benar – benar keras kepala!" _Akhirnya Koujiro mengangkat tangannya, pertanda kekalahan _"Baiklah – baiklah, akan kulihat tapi setelah aku selesai melaporkan misiku pada Tou – san. Oke?"_ Anak perempuan berambut merah itu langsung mengangguk dengan bersemangat dan berjaln kembali mengikuti Koujiro.

Keiro tersenyum, putrinya mewarisi sifatnya yang keras kepala. Mungkin Koujiro tidak menyadarinya tetapi ia juga sama keras kepalanya dengan adiknya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan dari luar pintu ruangannya.

_Mungkin aku perlu berbicara dengan Hiruzen lagi... _

* * *

><p><em>...begitukah ?<em>

_... akademi ..._

_... Mito – sama ... ?_

_Biarkan..._

_... terima ?_

_Mengapa tidak ... ?_

_...tidak tahu..._

_...tunggu..._

_...dirahasiakan..._

_Kalau itu mau Anda..._

* * *

><p><strong>Draquill's note :<strong> Sori kalo chapter ni pendek banget, namanya jga prologue... Gimana bagus, aneh, jelek, terlalu misterius, ga jelas? *grogi berat* Kayaknya ad yang kurang tpi nnti malah jdi spoiler... jdi bagian itu dihapus hehehe...

Knapa aq tulis Uzumaki di depan ? Soalnya aq ngikutin kebiasaan org Jepang yg nulis nama belakang di depan nama panggilan hehehe.. Jdinya Uzumaki Keiro

Diusahain chapter 1 lebih panjang ;P Semua kritik/saran semua diterima! _Now, press the 'review this chapter' button?_


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome

**Draquill's note :** BANZZAII! Chapter 1 udh jadi! Setelah berabad – abad lamanya... *Hooeek!* Wkwkwk... kali ini sedikit lebih panjang daripada prologue ~ Kali ini giliran Minato tampil *TARAA...* Apakah Minato akan bertemu Kushina? *smirk* Liat aja nanti... Kali ini bahasa Inggris ato bahasa Jepang di-italic smua. Memang ga terlalu panjang, kayaknya aq memang susah bikin yg panjang2, hehehe...

**Disclaimer :** (berhubungan lupa naro pas prologue jdi di sini aja en **brlaku untuk semua chapter yg dipublish** jadi ga usah nulis _disclaimer_ terus di setiap chapter :P) _I don't own Naruto!_

Balasan untuk para _anonymous reviewers_ :

_Uzumina mei – chan :_ *SYUUT!* *Bletakk* _WADAAAAOOWW_! Wew, jitak juga punya rasa yah ? Rasanya sich yg pasti nggak seenak_ P*zz* H*t_ – disensor demi nama baik – Wkwkwk *evil smirk* Kita liat aja nnti yah ~ _Thx for the review ;_)

_Noname :_ ok, ok

_Anonymouse :_ Oh ya? Klo soal itu aq punya rencana sndiri... Ok? ~ ;)

Dripada banyak bacot lngsung buka tirai aja ya ;) Enjoy ~

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel Dream<strong>

_Chapter 1 : __Welcome_

* * *

><p><em>Tiga tahun kemudian...<em>

Siang hari di Konohagakure terasa panas bagi seorang Jiraiya. Rasanya ingin sekali bermalas–malasan untuk sehari saja atau melakukan kegiatan favoritnya seperti biasa. Bahkan melatih si bocah berambut kuning itu juga rela ia lakukan asalkan ia tidak harus mengerjakan misi rank C yang biasa – biasa saja. Yang benar saja! Bukannya dia salah satu Sannin yang terkenal seharusnya mengerjakan misi rank A atau B? Benar–benar merusak nama baik. Apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh Hiruzen_–sensei_?

Mencurigakan sekali.

Setelah melewati beberapa blok, Jiraiya pun mulai berjalan ke arah selatan sampai ia berpapasan dengan seorang anak berambut kuning yang sedang membawa buku – buku tebal. "Ah, Minato! Sedang apa kamu, bocah? Perpustakaan lagi seperti biasanya?" katanya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Kamu benar – benar orang yang tidak menyenangkan.. Atau apa aku yang harus menjelaskan apa arti dari 'bersenang - senang' bagimu?"

Anak berambut kuning yang dikenal sebagai Minato itu menjawab, "Jiraiya_–s__ensei_, aku tahu apa arti dari 'bersenang–senang' dan aku sama sekali tidak mengartikannya dalam hal 'itu'." Jiraiya hanya mendengus, "Minato, Minato... Kamu masih terlalu polos rupanya. Tenang saja... Aku yakin bahwa suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti. Hehehe..."

"_Sensei_..." Minato hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"_Sensei_ mau kemana? Tumben tidak pergi ke pemandian air panas?" tanya Minato penasaran. Jiraiya menegakkan rompi merahnya dan berdehem sedikit, "Begini... Hiruzen_–sensei _menugaskanku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang penting."

"Apa itu?"

"Yah, sebenarnya sih hanya ikut mengantar seorang bocah sepertimu dari Uzushiogakure yang seharusnya sudah ada di depan gerbang Konoha sekarang, kenapa aku – Jiraiya_–sama_ yang terkenal ini harus mengantar seorang _bocah _seakan–akan bocah itu penting?" jawab Jiraiya kesal. Minato hanya sweatdrop karena tingkah gurunya yang agak kekanak–kanakan itu.

"Mm.. _sensei,_ bukannya _sensei _harus pergi sekarang? Orang itu pasti sudah menunggu _sensei _sekarang," kata Minato mengingatkan. Jiraiya yang baru sadar langsung menepuk dahinya "Oh iya! Maaf Minato, sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang." Dan Jiraiya pun menghilang dengan menggunakan _Shunshin no Jutsu_ untuk mempercepat langkahnya.

Di lihat dari kejauhan, di pintu gerbang sudah ada Hiruzen_-sensei_ yang sedang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Seorang anak perempuan berambut merah panjang yang kelihatannya tomboy dengan seorang pria berambut merah yang kelihatannya berwibawa dan familiar. Sesuai dugaan Jiraiya, pria berambut merah itu adalah Uzumaki Keiro, teman seangkatan Hiruzen_–sensei_ dulu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mempercayakan Kushina kepada kami, Keiro. Saya yakin Mito_–sama_ tentu akan merasa senang atas kedatangannya," kata Hiruzen _– sensei_ pada Keiro sembari setengah membungkukan badan pertanda hormat.

Pria itu hanya tertawa, "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Sarutobi. Sudahlah, tidak usah pakai acara formal–formal. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mengunjungi Mito_–sama_. Kau tahu, kerjaanku semakin menumpuk akhir – akhir ini," jawab Keiro dengan santainya.

Pandangannya berpindah kepada anak perempuan disampingnya yang sedari tadi melipat tangannya. "Nah Kushina, kamu harus baik – baik dengan Mito_–sama_ ya! Jangan terlalu iseng! Dengarkan kata – kata Hokage_–sama_ dan bertemanlah dengan banyak orang. Aku dan kakakmu janji akan mengunjungimu bila tidak sibuk, oke?" kata Keiro sambil membelai rambut putrinya.

"… ya," jawab Kushina secara singkat.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Sarutobi. Jaga Kushina baik – baik, ya!" Setelah itu, Keiro menghilang dengan _Shunshin no Jutsu_.

Sembari menghampiri mereka Jiraiya terkikik geli, "_Sensei, _aku tahu Keiro_–san_ dan _sensei _seumuran, tapi sepertinya Keiro_–san_ tetap kelihatan lebih muda dibandingkan _sensei,_ ya?" Hiruzen_–sensei_ hanya tersenyum sarkastis, "Begitukah? Atau kau mau kusuruh mengerjakan 10 misi rank–D?" Jiraiya langsung terasa ciut di depan _sensei_nya, "Uh, tidak…"

"Kalau begitu, segera laksanakan misimu dan jangan banyak komplain!" Dan Hiruzen_–sensei_ berjalan ke arah gedung Hokage. Jiraiya hanya menghela nafas, seharusnya ia tidak banyak bicara mengenai penampilan mereka.

"Baiklah, uh... Kushina_–chan_ kan? Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling desa ini, bisa kita mulai sekarang?"

"Tunggu, aku harus tahu siapa dulu namamu," tanya Kushina penasaran. Jiraiya berdehem sedikit dan melakukan gerakan – gerakan aneh seolah – olah menari dan berhenti sambil berpose dengan beraninya, "Aku adalah Jiraiya! Salah satu dari Sannin, seorang pertapa katak yang berdedikasi tinggi yang bisa membuat para wanita – wanita cantik terlena akan kehebatanku. Ingat itu baik – baik, _gaki_!" diakhiri dengan sebuah kedipan yang terkesan genit.

Kushina hanya menghela nafas sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, _ero–sennin_. Bisakah kita mulai sekarang?"

"Hei! Sopan sekali kau! Tapi biarlah, suatu hari ini mungkin saja kau bisa menyadari kehebatanku ini," jawab Jiraiya sambil menepuk dadanya, meyakinkan bahwa ia benar – benar hebat. Kushina hanya memutar bola matanya. Raut wajahnya seolah – olah mengatakan _'yah, terserahlah…'_

_Dasar keras kepala! _pikir Jiraiya dalam hati.

"Nah, sekarang kita mulai dari gerbang ini…"

* * *

><p>Minato baru saja selesai latihan beberapa jurus dari gulungan yang ia pinjam dari perpustakaan barusan. Berbaring di rerumputan sembari memandang langit berwarna merah kejinggaan, bagaikan melihat langit terbakar.<p>

Hari yang damai... mungkin terlalu damai...

Seluruh dunia terasa berhenti dari awal ia mulai berlatih. Siang hari yang telah berganti menjadi sore pun tidak dirasakannya. Bagaikan terasuk oleh kemauan untuk mencoba jurus - jurus yang belum diketahuinya.

Sejauh ini, ada satu jurus yang menarik perhatiannya...

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu._

Jurus sederhana yang hanya bisa digunakan oleh shinobi level Jounin karena membutuhkan chakra yang banyak. Mungkinkah dengan langkah awal mempelajari berbagai jurus ia bisa mencapai targetnya?

Tidak akan tahu apabila tidak dicoba, bukan?

Samar-samar terdengar suara angin menerpa pepohonan dan semak-semak membuat suasana sore semakin sejuk. Minato menutup matanya, merasakan sejuknya hawa sore. Selalu menjadi bagian favoritnya setelah selesai latihan. Sebelum ia beranjak untuk kembali ke rumahnya, ia mendeteksi keberadaan seseorang yang datang tiba-tiba. Ia langsung memegang kunainya untuk berjaga-jaga.

Orang misterius itu tersenyum di belakang pohon. Dengan cepat, ia melompat dari pohon ke pohon untuk membingungkan Minato. _Tenang, Minato... _Dengan sekali lemparan, kunai itu nyaris mengenai leher orang misterius itu. Senyum orang itu semakin melebar. Ia pun segera turun dan menutup mata Minato yang sedari tadi terus memusatkan pikirannya terhadap lemparannya tadi.

"Tebak siapa!" katanya dengan seringai usil terpapar di wajahnya.

_Suara itu!_

Mungkin hari ini tidak sedamai yang ia pikirkan.

* * *

><p><strong>Draquill's note :<strong> Mufufufufu... _Cliffhanger! *_Readers nodongin piso (Cling!)* Jangan bunuh daku duluu! Minato tampil tapi masih blom ktemu Kushina, tpi gepepe... Apa di chapter berikutnya bakal ketemu? _Well..._ gimana yahhh~ xD Oh ya, aq buat poll bulanan *kayak majalah :P* biar iseng2 dikit, hehehe... klo udh lewat sebulan psti diganti, ada di profilku klo maw dijawab ya!

Sori kalo keliatannya aneh, jelek ato ga nyambung ~ namanya juga amatiran... *ato idenya yg trlalu... uh* Mumpung ga ada kerjaan malem2 gini mending update... _Review!_ Itu yang aq perlu biar cerita ini makin bagus! Bagi yg ga _review_ kukutuk biar jadi KODOK, plus klo maw balik cium putri kodok dulu! *Lha? Memangnya film _The Pr*nc*ss and The F**g_? O.O*

JADI, _Review_, kritik n _flame_ juga boleh tpi jgn kasar2, ok?


	3. Chapter 2 : Meeting Kushina

**Draquill's note :** BANZZAAAIIIII! Maaf update lama m(_ _)m Soalnya buan Mei sempet hiatus sekitar lebih dari seminggu, rencananya juga maw apdet besok tapi lantaran sakit pusing, apdetnya jadi sekarang deh (mumpung lagi sedikit insomnia) :P Jadi, chapter kali ini sedikit kupanjangin ;) _Big hugs to all silent readers and all my beloved reviewers! _ Semoga masih lanjut membaca fic gaje nan abal ini xD

Balasan para _anonymous reviewers_ : (yang _login_ sudah lewat PM)

_Risa-chan-amarfi :_ OK, lagi diusahain koq… Nyantai aja~

_Namikaze kebakarannn mls login :_ Makasih~ *wide grin (kaya orang bego senyum2 sendiri)* _Thanks for reviewing_ :D

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel Dream<strong>

_Chapter 2 : Meeting Kushina_

* * *

><p><em>Suara itu!<em>

"Nawaki… Aku tahu itu kamu, lepaskan aku sekarang!" ujar Minato. Anak berambut coklat jabrik itu dengan segera membuka mata Minato agar bisa melihat lagi. Minato segera berbalik untuk melihat wajah anak itu.

"Cih… ternyata ketahuan! Padahal aku sudah menghilangkan hawa keberadaanku," jawab Nawaki dengan tangan terlipat.

Senju Nawaki, teman Minato yang terjahil, adik dari Tsunade-sama dan cucu dari Shodaime. Minato dan Nawaki memiliki ambisi yang sama, karena itu mereka sering kali bersaing dalam hal ninjutsu maupun di akademi dulu sebelum menjadi genin. Berbeda dengan Minato, Nawaki lebih periang dan tipe orang yang eksentrik.

"Hei,hei! Jurus apa lagi?" Mata Nawaki menerawang ke arah gulungan–gulungan ninjutsu yang tertera berantakan di atas rumput dan membacanya dengan lantang,"Cara membuat Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Hmm.. aku yakin kau pasti sedang latihan _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ tanpa sepengetahuanku ya?" Kemudian ia kembali membacanya.

"Hah? Level Jounin? Kau serius?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Minato dengan santainya.

"_Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?_ Kau curang tidak memberitahuku…" ujar Nawaki dengan nada setengah berteriak dan segera mengerucutkan bibirnya. Minato terdiam dan melihat ke arah lain dimana ia tidak bisa melihat pandangan mata coklatnya.

Sebenarnya bukan Minato tidak mau memberitahunya atau tidak, tetapi karena dia tahu bahwa _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ menggunakan chakra yang banyak. Dikatakan dapat digunakan pada level Jounin karena chakranya lebih besar dibandingkan tingkat genin seperti Minato (sebenarnya akan segera dipromosikan Sandaime untuk menjadi chunnin karena kecerdasannya, tetapi itu masih beberapa bulan lagi) dan Nawaki.

Dalam bayangan Minato, yang bisa memakai jurus ini dalam usia dini dengan mudahnya pasti orang itu memiliki chakra yang lebih banyak dibandingkan orang-orang yang memiliki chakra normal. Dan sepertinya mengajak Nawaki bukan ide yang bagus karena dapat menyebabkan kehabisan chakra apabila berlebihan, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melakukannya sendiri.

Nawaki mendengus, "Ya sudahlah… Untuk kali ini saja, aku tidak akan bertarung denganmu." Jawaban ini membuat Minato kaget. "Hmm… kenapa tidak? Kenapa tiba-tiba tingkahmu menjadi aneh seperti itu?" Nawaki menjawab dengan tersenyum puas.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula kau tahu _Nee-chan_ akan mengajariku melempar kunai agar tepat sasaran, kau tahu sendiri bahwa aku lemah dalam hal melempar kunai kan?" ujar Nawaki. Minato hanya memutar bola matanya, "Yah… selamat berjuang latihan, Nawaki. Jangan sampai Tsunade_-san_ mengobatimu lagi di tengah-tengah kerumunan," canda Minato.

"Hei! Itu bukan salahkul! Dan jangan ungkit-ungkit lagi soal yang tadi!" jawab Nawaki dengan sedikit rona merah di wajahnya menunjukan bahwa ia merasa malu.

Beberapa hari yang lalu saat mereka baru saja selesai latihan, mereka bertemu dengan Tsunade_-san_ yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Jiraiya_-sensei_. Tsunade_-san_ melihat jari telunjuk Nawaki yang terluka karena salah satu kunainya sehingga ia segera mengobatinya di depan umum.

Tentu saja, Nawaki tidak senang dilihat seperti itu karena ia malu, apalagi dengan adanya Minato, teman sekaligus _rival_nya ada disebelahnya. Sejak kejadian itu, Nawaki lebih sering mengobati luka-lukanya sendiri (meskipun kakaknya ada, tapi kelihatannya Tsunade-san tidak peduli selama adiknya bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri).

Minato beranjak untuk membereskan gulungan-gulungannya untuk bersiap-siap pulang. "Nawaki, aku pulang dulu,ya? Sebentar lagi malam…" Minato langsung membalikkan badannya dan beberapa saat kemudian Nawaki mengikutinya.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, musim semi di Konoha pun diresmikan dengan mulai bermekarannya pohon-pohon sakura di beberapa tempat. Kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang terbawa angin bertebaran dimana-mana sampai memenuhi tempat latihan terdekat dari rumah Mito<em>-sama<em>. Kushina segera memutuskan untuk bersandar di bawah salah satu pohon sakura sambil memperhatikan kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura yang terus berjatuhan. Tidak lupa ia mengenakan topi kesayangannya yang dibawa dari rumahnya. Awalnya topi itu milik kakaknya, tapi berhubungan Kushina akan pergi jauh dia memberikannya sekedar untuk mengenang dirinya.

_Pemandangan di Konoha lumayan juga… Setidaknya mengingatkanku akan rumah di Uzushio._

Kushina teringat akan pemandangan musim semi di daerah asalnya. Tenang dan damai. Biasanya dia akan mengajak teman-temannya untuk memanjat pohon sakura dan memperhatikan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan ke sungai. Sekarang teman-temannya tidak ada di sini bersamanya, jadi ia harus bisa membiasakan dirinya untuk bersantai-santai dengan tetap memperhatikan bunga sakura.

_Mito-sama seharusnya melihat ini… _

Sekarang, Mito-_sama_ lah yang akan menjaganya selama ia di Konoha. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang wanita yang berusia lebih tua dibandingkan para petinggi yang ada di desanya. Meskipun begitu, Mito-_sama_ masih terlihat seperti layaknya wanita berusia enam-puluhan. Terlebih lagi tatapan mata _hazel_nya yang menyiratkan ketegasan dan kebaikan. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa ia bukan sembarang orang tua biasa.

Kushina sendiri tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa ia harus tinggal di Konoha untuk sementara waktu. Mungkinkah apabila ia diperlukan dalam sesuatu yang dirahasiakan darinya? Sepenting itukah dia? Ia butuh jawaban. Dan ia yakin bahwa suatu hari pasti ia akan mendapat jawaban itu.

Terkadang, Kushina merasa bahwa selama hidupnya ia selalu diperhatikan oleh para petinggi desa (termasuk Konoha) seolah-olah dia merupakan berlian yang bernilai tinggi. Menurut Kushina, hal ini benar-benar menyebalkan.

Pemikiran-pemikiran kompleks ini membuat kepalanya berputar. Hembusan angin yang menenangkan kembali membawa kelopak-kelopak sakura beterbangan. Mungkin terlalu tenang. Akhirnya Kushina pun menutup kedua matanya.

* * *

><p><em>Dimana kau Minato? Kau bisa membuatku semakin tua!<em>

Di tengah-tengah kerumunan warga, Jiraiya mencari-cari keberadaan muridnya yang berambut kuning. Ia sudah mencari di tempat biasa Minato berlatih, tetapi ia tetap tidak menemukannya. Rencananya, ia akan mengajak Minato untuk bertemu dengan _'seseorang'_ karena menurutnya, Minato terlalu serius jadi Jiraiya memutuskan untuk menjadi _matchmaker_ demi murid tersayangnya. Apalagi, bocah kemarin itu juga lumayan enak dipandang meskipun tingkahnya seperti laki-laki.

Dan, rencana itu hancur karena Minato tidak ada.

Hebat, benar-benar hebat. Sekarang ia harus berkeliling-keliling mencarinya.

_Aneh… _

Kemarin, dia sendiri sudah disuruh mengajak bocah berambut merah itu berkeliling Konoha dan sekarang ia harus mencari muridnya sampai berkeliling Konoha lagi? Seandainya ada Shikaku disini, ia pasti akan mengatakan kata favoritnya : _Menyebalkan!_

Jiraiya memutar langkahnya ke arah pertokoan yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai ramai oleh pengunjung. Tidak lebih dari lima langkah, ia menghentikan langkahnya karena sepintas ia melihat sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Sebuah papan bertuliskan _Onsen_.

Jiraiya mulai berpikir apa sebaiknya dia bersenang-senang mengintip atau Minato yang lebih penting. Jiraiya mengintip sedikit ke arah _onsen_ itu lagi sambil membayangkan berbagai macam wanita-wanita seksi yang sedang berendam. Karena terlena oleh pikirannya sendiri, keputusannya pun bulat untuk memilih _onsen_ daripada Minato.

_Tenang saja… Minato bisa menunggu… Gadis-gadis manis, here I come!_

* * *

><p><em>Sensei… dimana kau?<em> tanya Minato dalam batinnya.

Mencari Jiraiya-sensei bukanlah suatu kebiasaan bocah berambut kuning jabrik ini. Biasanya Jiraiya_-sensei_ lah yang selalu menghampirinya atau bertemu tanpa disengaja. Apabila ia ingin mencari _sensei_nya, biasanya ia ada di onsen mengintip wanita-wanita mandi. Minato sudah mencoba mendatangi tempat itu tetapi Jiraiya-_sensei_ tidak ada.

_Aneh… Apa sensei sedang pergi menjalani misi?_

Jiraiya-_sensei_ pasti selalu memberitahu Minato ketika hendak menjalankan misi. Jadi sepertinya tidak mungkin apabila ia menjalankan misi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Kelelahan, Minato memutuskan untuk mencari tempat berteduh di sekitarnya. Untungnya, ia menemukan sebuah tempat latihan dengan pohon-pohon sakura yang bermekaran.

Angin yang bertiup kencang di ke arah Minato, membuat kelopak-kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan. Minato mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap kelopak sakura yang jatuh ke arahnya dan berjalan mendekati salah satu pohon sakura itu.

_Musim semi, ya…?_

Minato menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menghirup aroma musim semi yang serasa mengelilinginya. Dia mencari pohon sakura dengan posisi yang kira-kira paling enak untuk beristirahat.

_Terlalu sedikit, terlalu kecil… Ah, ini dia!_

Minato langsung mendekati pohon sakura yang paling lebat dengan bunganya. Dengan cepat ia menyenderkan kepalanya di bawah batang pohon itu, merenggangkan otot-ototnya dan membiarkan matanya menutup secara otomatis. Anehnya, ia merasa bahwa tanahnya terasa hangat. Minato mengerinyitkan keningnya sambil bergumam mengapa tanah di sini rasanya hangat dan teksturnya yang aneh serasa seperti... tangan orang lain?

Minato mengintip sedikit ke sebelahnya dan melihat sesuatu yang berwarna merah.

_Merah? Rasanya aku belum pernah melihat orang yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah sebelumnya? _

Minato kaget ketika tangan orang itu mencengkram tangannya lebih kuat sehingga terlihat seperti berpegangan tangan. Ia mencoba untuk lepas tetapi rasanya sulit sekali sehingga dia sendiri harus melihat apa yang dilakukan orang itu. Ia berdiri di ataas lututnya pelan-pelan dan mengintip siapa yang ada disebelahnya.

Dan semua menjadi jelas.

Disebelahnya, ada seorang gadis berambut merah yang wajahnya tertutup oleh topi laki-laki dengan tangan kirinya yang berpangku di perutnya. Dilihat dari badannya yang naik turun itu, Minato langsung bisa menyimpulkan bahwa gadis itu sedang tertidur dengan pulasnya. Awalnya, Minato tidak ingin membuka topinya karena dia mengira bahwa akan menggangu tidurnya.

_Jangan Minato... Ini jebakan! _

Agar tidak termakan oleh jebakan, ia mencoba melepaskan tangan gadis itu yang genggamannya semakin lama semakin hangat. Untuk melepaskan genggaman ini tentunya ia harus membangunkan gadis itu daripada harus dipaksakan seperti ini. Akhirnya, Minato pun mencoba membuka topi yang terletak di depan wajahnya.

Ternyata ia benar. Gadis itu tertidur pulas seperti orang mati sampai tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Mukanya memang terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tetapi entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang misterius yang bergejolak di hatinya. Sungguh-sungguh aneh.

Tanpa berpikir panjang (bahkan tidak sadar) ia sudah menyentuh wajah gadis itu dari tangan yang disodorinya untuk membangunkan gadis itu.

_... Halus._

Untuk pertama kalinya, Minato menyentuh wajah seorang gadis yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Ia mengusap pipi gadis itu dengan jempolnya, merasakan halusnya wajah gadis itu. Rasanya sama seperti menyentuh kain sutra. Jantungnya berdegup semakin tidak terkendali. Kenapa ia bisa bertingkah seperti ini?

Suasana ini semakin parah dengan adanya angin yang bertiup kencang dengan kelopak-kelopak sakura yang terus menerus berjatuhan, salah satu kelopaknya tersangkut di antara rambutnya yang merah. Minato yang sadar akan itu langsung memindahkan tangan yang dipakainya untuk menyentuh wajah gadis itu untuk mengambil kelopak itu dan menyeretnya perlahan-lahan dari rambutnya sampai ke bawah.

_... Rambutnya memang agak berantakan, coba kalau dia sisiran..._

Kabar buruknya, gadis itu malah membuka membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan-lahan akibat hembusan angin sejuk tadi. Gadis itu melihat sosok sesuatu yang berwarna kuning. Dan tangan kanannya terasa hangat, padahal ia tidak ingat menyentuh apa-apa.

Minato yang baru saja mendongkakkan wajahnya untuk melihat kembai gadis itu langsung _shock_ karena gadis itu ternyata sudah bangun. Jantungnya serasa seperti akan meledak beberapa detik lagi apabila gadis itu sadar akan keadaan ini.

Gadis itu juga kaget karena melihat ada seorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik didepannya. Kemudian ia melirik ke arah tangannya yang menggenggam erat tangan milik Minato. Alhasil, wajahnya semakin merah.

"Ano, i-itu bis-bisa kujelaskan... to-to-tolong jangan salah paham dulu," ujar Minato dengan nada gagap.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, gadis itu langsung melepaskan genggamannya dan mengirim sebuah pukulan yang keras tepat di kepala Minato.

"Aduuuhhh!"

Gadis berambut merah itu mengambil topi yang terletak disebelahnya. Dia memandang sinis terhadap Minato. _Seenaknya saja memegang tanganku disaat aku lengah!_

"Hei, kau! Apa maumu seenaknya memegang tanganku? Hah? _Jawab!_"

"Aku baru saja ingin menjelaskannya, sebenarnya kaulah yang memegang tanganku sampai merah seperti ini," jawab Minato sambil menunjukan tangannya yang merah akibat digenggam terlalu erat. Minato melanjutkan, "aku... aku sebenarnya ingin membangunkanmu untuk melepaskan tanganmu, tapi..." Minato tidak berani mengatakan satu patah katapun lagi. Ia baru saja menyadari bahwa dia sudah membangunkannya dengan cara yang tidak wajar.

Gadis itu masih menunggu jawaban Minato, "Tapi apa?"

"K-k-kau... tidak bangun." Mengakhiri jawabannya, Minato bisa merona merah karena malu.

Gadis itu terdiam untuk sementara. "Begitukah?"

"Iya."

Gadis itu hanya memutar tubuhnya dan memakai topinya.

Suasana pun menjadi hening. Minato sendiri tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan gadis itu menatap batang pohon sakura begitu lama, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mulai berbicara, "... Kau sepertinya bukan dari sini, boleh aku tahu siapa namamu?"

Gadis yang awalnya menghadap berlawanan arah dari Minato akhirnya menatap Minato kembali, tetapi matanya tidak begitu terlihat karena bayangan dari topi itu.

"Bukankah sebaiknya kau dulu yang memperkenalkan namamu sebelum mengetahui nama orang lain?" tanya gadis berambut merah itu.

"Maaf, aku lupa. Namaku Minato. Namikaze Minato. Senang berkenalan denganmu," jawab Minato kikuk dengan tangannya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Namaku Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina."

* * *

><p><strong>Draquill's note :<strong> Gimana? Meskipun apdetnya lama tapi chapter kali ini lebih panjang dari biasanya, kan? Jadi ga sia-sia banget nunggu. Tapi ngetiknya agak capek euy :P Yang ini belom di _proof read _(baca ulang) *kepalaku lagi ga bisa mikir *, jadi kalo ada salah tolong dikasih taw lewat _review_.. Cara yg terbaik biar fic ini bisa lanjut itu karena _review2_ dan _hits_ para silent readers, jadi silahkan _review_/kritik yang banyak ya! *_puppy eyes no jutsu!_* ;)

Lantaran ide2 plotku agak berantakan *gara2 ditulis ulang* plus soak *gara2 sakit T.T Ada yg maw bagi P*nadol?* kalian juga boleh kasih saran, gimana seharusnya MinaKushi di fic abal ini. Kalo ada adegan yg menurutku bagus siapa taw bisa kumasukin di fic ini :) OK?

Kushina udah ketemu ma Minato dgn cara yang agak mengenaskan (mungkin bagi Minato memalukan :P) hehee... _Poor Minato! _


End file.
